Three-dimensional (3D) image scanners are typically calibrated after assembly. The calibration process permits the scanners to produce accurate 3D measurements of solid objects placed in the field of view of the system. In addition, the calibration process characterizes the thermal sensitivity of the scanner during operation and removes the thermal-dependent error from 3D measurements. As the scanner ages over the long-term, there is the possibility that the physical state of the scanner can drift from the originally calibrated state. The drifted state can cause small but measurable errors in the 3D measurements of solid objects. A field calibration target can be used to correct a more severe aging-related drift from the initial calibration. However, the field target calibration requires active participation by the user of the scanner, which can be inconvenient and not necessarily used when needed to recalibrate the scanner.